Disintegrated from My Lips
by tobiwaiikoda
Summary: HashiMito, MadaMito, MadaSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinaKushi, ObiRin, KakaMei, YahiKona, NagaKona, Akatsuki member dan masih banyak lagi. Pernikahan Hashi-Mito. Every girls adore Madara. and blablabla... WARNING: LEMON! (di chapter tertentu)
1. Bachelor Party

**Note** **: di cerita ini umur, masa, hidup atau mati tidak dipermasalahkan ya. Sejajar semua umurnya, masih hidup semua (bukan edo tensei), dan semua orang baik (tergantung watak masing-masing karakter sih). Maklum hanya fan fiction :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Mito adalah seorang gadis dari clan Uzumaki yang akan dinikahi oleh Hashirama sang Hokage dalam dua hari kedepan. Penduduk desa Konoha pun tak luput dari hingar-bingar kerepotan mempersiapkan acara tersebut. Banyak orang yang membantu menghiasi jalan-jalan desa dengan berbagai macam accessories ucapan pernikahan untuk sang Hokage dan calon istrinya.

Malam hari sebelum acara pernikahan berlangsung adalah bachelor party. Para laki-laki desa Konoha maupun desa lain pun berkumpul untuk merayakannya, seperti Madara si sahabat dekat Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, Kagami, Minato, Sasuke, Naruto, Obito, Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, anggota Akatsuki, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, para Kage, dan lain-lain _(panjang kalo disebutin satu-satu, hehe)_. Pesta berlangsung seperti pesta biasanya. Madara dan Obito datang terlambat ke pesta itu, karena ada misi yang harus diselesaikan sebelum hari pernikahan dimulai.

"Hoy," panggil laki-laki berambut putih keperakan, Kakashi dari sudut ruangan. Obito dan Madara pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ha, Kakashi!" Obito mendekati sahabatnya itu dan meninggalkan Madara. "Kau terlambat seperti biasa ya."

"Baka, aku baru pulang dari misi tau!"

"Huh, selalu saja banyak alasan," ucap Kakashi sambil menyondorkan minuman ke Obito.

"HEI, MEMANG BEGITU, BAKAKASHI!" ketus Obito sambil meraih gelas berisi wine tersebut. Kakashi lalu mendentingkan gelasnya dengan gelas Obito, "Yare yare, for your mission!" Kakashi pun meneguk minumannya. Tawa Obito pun pecah dan meneguk minumannya.

Madara yang masih di depan pintu hanya melihati mereka berdua tertawa bahagia bersama. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk memasuki kerumunan. Anggota Akatsuki lah yang bikin suasana semakin ramai. Deidara yang selalu saja berdebat dengan Sasori tentang pemahaman tentang seni, Hidan yang terus berdakwah tentang dewa Jashinnya, Kakuzu yang repot sendiri mengira-ngira total biaya yang dihabiskan Hashirama untuk pernikahannya, Nagato dan Yahiko yang repot mengejar anjingnya Chibi yang berlarian kesana-kemari, Kisame yang menangisi ikan-ikan yang dihidangkan di setiap meja, Itachi dan Shisui malah berkaraoke ria dengan Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Orochimaru.

Madara tertawa kecil melihati tingkah-tingkah mereka sambil berjalan mencari Hashirama. Dan di sudut ruangan Hashirama itu berada.

"Hasiramaa!" teriak Madara seperti biasanya. Hashirama pun menoleh.

"Madara! Gahahaha kemana saja kau?"

"Kau memberiku misi kan, baru saja kuselesaikan dengan Obito."

"Gahahaaha, oiya aku lupa," tawa menggelegar terkoar oleh Hashirama. Madara ikut tertawa melihati Hashirama tertawa seperti itu.

"So, you're a man now. I can't believe it, man," ucap Madara sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Haha, yeah."

"Lalu, siapa pengantinnya?" Madara memang tidak tau calon istri Hashirama karena Madara ada dalam misi sekitar enam bulan lamanya. "Dia Mito si gadis Jinchuriki itu dari clan Uzumaki," ungkap Hashirama sambil tersenyum blushing.

Deg deg. . .

Madara kaget mendengar yang Hashirama katakan. Tapi dia pandai mengatur raut wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan kekagetannya. Dia sebenarnya juga suka dengan Mito. Tapi karena sifat cueknya, dia malu untuk mendekati Mito dahulu. Dia selalu bertengkar argumen dengan Mito yang lama-lama membuat suka padanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Madara sekarang? Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa atau berkata apa untuk membalas perkataan Hashirama tadi. Pikiran bercampur aduk betapa hebatnya di kepala Madara saat ini.

Tiga detik kemudian. "Ohh, monster berambut merah itu?" _(karena keseringan bertengkar, Madara menjulukinya si Monster Merah)_. "Gahahaha iya, rivalmu beradu dulu."

Raut wajah Madara jauh di lubuk hatinya memasang muka cemberut yang mengartikan _'benar ya? Yahhh'_.

"Hmm... Hati-hati kalo berumah tangga dengan dia. Bisa-bisa mendadak tuli karena kecerewetannya."

"GAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Hashirama menjadi-jadi. Madara pun ikut tertawa bersama dengannya, walaupun itu palsu.

Sepanjang malam Hasirama dan Madara pun masih berbincang-bincang tertawa bersama dengan ditemani beer.

Malam bujang yang heboh, konyol, dan seru ketika semua pria berkumpul bersama.

.

.

 **next Chapter is coming soon :)**

 **need more inspiration hehhe, please review senpai :D**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	2. Behind that Smile

**So, it's the 2nd chapter from Disintegrated from My Lips.**

 **HashiMito's wedding.**

 **WARNING: LEMON!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hashirama-Mito. Pesta pernikahan tergelar di desa Konohagakure. Semua orang berkumpul menjadi satu di Konoha. Para tamu undangan berdatangan untuk menyaksikan acara sakral sang Hokage. Naruto yang menggandeng Hinata datang yang pertama. Kiba dan Tamaki datang dengan Akamaru dan kucing kesayangan Tamaki. Kakashi dengan Mei Terumi masih malu-malu untuk gandengan tangan setelah dua minggu berpacaran. Itachi datang dengan sahabatnya Shisui mengenakan jas yang membuat keduanya aduhai gantengnya. Suigetsu dan Mangetsu, kakak beradik yang juga datang awal dan Suigetsu terus saja cerewet ngedumel ke kakaknya karena kesalahan datang awal-awal dan kakaknya hanya kalem saja mendengar omelan Suigetsu dari perjalanan dari rumah sampai ke tempat acara. Neji dan Tenten datang dengan Gai dan Lee. Kushina yang memakai gaun ombre putih merah itu terlihat ceria dengan Minato yang ada di sampingnya.

Tamu terus berdatangan hingga hampir memenuhi desa. Sakura memakai gaun pinknya itu bergandengan erat dengan pria tampan berjas hitam Sasuke. Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara datang bersama dengan Yahiko bergandengan dengan Konan yang berarti mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan bersama. Obito pun datang di saat acara hampir dimulai - telat seperti biasanya. Obito pun datang tidak sendirian, wanita berambut cokelat dan memakai gaun ungu itu pun terlihat mengalungkan tangannya diantara tangan Obito sambil tersenyum meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya pada Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan teman-temannya lainnya.

Butsuma Senju yang menjadi pendamping Hashirama. Hashirama yang sudah berdiri di depan terlihat sangat berwibawa dan berkarisma. Tak berapa lama, pengantin wanitanya pun datang. Dengan gaun berwarna putih, rambut merahnya bagian depan dikepang dua kiri dan kanan, bagian belakang sebagian dikepang berbentuk bunga yang sangat terlihat cantik nan indah. Dengan membawa bunga di tangannya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati pengantin prianya. Para tamu undangan sangat terpukau akan kecantikan sang pengantin perempuan. Senyum terpasang di bibir Mito. Hashirama yang melihati Mito dari tadi sangat terenyuh akan kecantikan calon istrinya tersebut. Dan sampai di depannya pun Hashirama masih terkagum-kagum dan blushing timbul diwajahnya. Mito pun juga blushing melihati Hashirama.

Izuna yang jaga-jaga untuk memopang kakaknya Madara pun baru datang. Madara masih mabuk berat sehabis malam bujang itu. Mukanya masih merah karena efek beer. Lalu mereka duduk di kursi belakang karena yang tersisa hanya di bagian belakang.

"Hey kak, ini pernikahan sahabatmu. Lihatlah! Jangan tidur!" omel Izuna.

Madara yang berusaha menegarkan tubuh dan hatinya itu pun mengusap-usap wajahnya agar terlihat fresh. Bajunya sudah rapi, wajahnya sudah yahh lumayan tidak kelihatan mabuk berat, tapi hatinya remuk tak karuan. Madara lalu melihat jauh ke depan. Hashirama dan Mito pun telah mengucapkan janji suci mereka dan mereka pun berciuman. Tepuk tangan tamu undangan pun mengiringi ciuman tersebut. Mikoto, Kushina, Hinata, Sakura sampai menangis terharu melihatnya. Fugaku, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke pun menyondorkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap air mata mereka. Semua orang senang melihat kegembiraan yang terjadi hari ini. Madara ikut bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan yang didapat sahabatnya.

Kedua pengantin tersebut melambaikan tangan mereka sambil mengumbar senyum bahagia di wajah mereka untuk semua tamu undangan yang ada.

Dan ada di suatu titik momen Mito melihat Madara yang duduk bertepuk tangan untuknya juga sedang memandangnya. Dua detik pandangan itu terpaku. Lalu Madara menyuguhkan senyum pada Mito. Mito kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Seorang Madara memberikan senyum padanya. Padahal dari dulu selalu pertengkaran tiada akhir dengannya. Blushing mulai muncul di pipi Mito, lalu Mito mengakhiri tatapan tersebut dan memandang tamu undangan lain. Madara melihati dua bola Mito yang tidak memandangnya lagi. Senyum itu pun usai dan dia balik badan untuk pergi dari tempat duduk. Izuna yang duduk di sampingnya tidak tau kalau kakaknya pergi, dia masih terpukau seperti tamu undangan lain.

Madara memilih menyendiri di depan gerbang desa. Di kolong meja pos penjagaan Madara menemukan sebatang rokok. Lalu dinyalakan rokok tersebut dengan elemen apinya. Dan itu bukan rokok ternyata, lebih tepatnya _weed_. "What th-" gumam Madara. _But fuck yeah_ Madara tidak membuangnya malah menikmatinya. Sisa mabuk semalam ditambah weed ditambah rasa sakit hati, bahhhh terbang tinggi sajalah yang ada dipikiran Madara saat ini.

Tak berapa lama, datang seseorang berpakaian seragam Anbu dengan rambut ungu panjangnya. Madara yang ada di pos menegurnya, "Hoy!" Anbu tersebut melepas topeng anbunya, ternyata Yugao. "Masih tugas aja ya di hari seperti ini?" tanya Madara yang masih menikmati weed tersebut.

"Ha, baru selesai, Madara sama," jawab Yugao. Madara melihati Yugao dari atas hingga bawah dan memasang ekspresi _'not bad'_.

"Come closer."

"Ada apa Madara sama?" sambil berjalan mendekati Madara.

"Kamu menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri?" aroma weed berterbangan.

"Ha'i Madara sama."

"Sekarang kamu pasti lelah, kan?"

"Tidak terlalu Madara sama."

"Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?"

"Ya, setelah ini Madara sama."

"You can join with me, uh ..." Madara mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Yugao."

"Yugao," senyum ajakan terumbar di bibirnya.

Yugao memandang mata Madara lekat-lekat sambil menggigit bibirnya tanda tak tahan di tatap seseorang seperti Madara. Madara melihat bibir Yugao itu dan melihat matanya lagi. Madara tau tanda dia berhasil. Madara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yugao dan membiarkan asap bertebaran di depan wajah Yugao. Yugao menutup matanya sambil merasakan aroma hembusan nafas Madara. Madara tersenyum evil. Dan terus melanjutkan dengan mencium gadis Anbu itu. Dia membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya agar mati. Tangannya lalu ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi tubuh Yugao. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan saling beradu lidah. Lalu Madara dan Yugao berpindah tempat di rumah Madara. Dan mereka berdua pun terus melanjutkan aksi mereka.

.

.

 **masih ada chapter berikutnya**

 **bisa review, senpai :D**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	3. Stuck Stare

**Chapter ketiga dari Disintegrated from My Lips.**

 **"Stuck Stare"**

 **.**

.

Pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung. Waktunya untuk berdansa bersama. Yah Naruto dengan Hinata, Sasuke dengan Sakura, Minato dengan Kushina, Fugaku dengan Mikoto, Neji dengan Ten-Ten, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan Ino, Chouji dengan Karui, Kakashi yang masih malu-malu dengai Mei, Kiba dengan Tamaki, Obito dengan Rin, Yahiko dengan Konan, Gaara dengan gadis Suna yang juga sudah menjadi pacarnya, Itachi dan Shisui juga berdansa dengan dua gadis Uchiha nan cantik. Dan pastinya yang istimewa adalah Hashirama dengan Mito yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami istri. Alunan musik mellow yang membuat dansa berjalan secara lembut. Mito yang melinggarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hashirama yang membuat keduanya sangat dekat, kedua matanya bertemu, dan saling bertukar nafas.

Di kejauhan Madara yang sudah kembali ke acara pesta pernikahan melihati mereka berdua dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Dia masih terpaku dengan mereka berdua. Yugao menghampirinya dengan memakai gaun ungu tua sewarna degan rambutnya itu mengulurkan tangan ke Madara, "Come on," sambil tersenyum manja padanya. Madara tidak mendengarnya dan masih terpaku pada mereka berdua. "Madara?"

Madara lalu menoleh ke Yugao, tidak mengerti yang dikatakannya. "Let's dance," ajak Yugao. Madara pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memegang tangan Yugao. Dan mereka bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Tempo musik berganti menjadi cepat, semua juga mengganti ritme tariannya. Dan sekarang berganti pasangan. Madara memang sengaja mendekat ke Mito agar berganti dengan Mito.

Deg Deg. . .

Mata Mito membelalak melihat seseorang yang dihadapannya itu. Mata hitam legam sedang memandanginya. Bibir Mito tergagap seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "M-Ma-Ma-Madara!" kata tersebut berhasil keluar dari mulutnya akhirnya. Madara menyunggingkan senyum untuk membalasnya. Tiga detik kemudian tangan Mito mendarat ke kepala Madara.

 _T o ang. . ._

"KAMU TADI TELAT KAN DATANGNYA! DASAR KAU!" caci-maki keluar seperti biasanya ke Madara. Tamu undangan dan Hashirama yang mendengarnya itu pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. "Gomen gomen, monster merah," kata Madara sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru ditonjok Mito.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BADASS!" bogem Mito pun mendarat lagi di kepala Madara. Hashirama malah tertawa ngakak melihat mereka berdua. "GAHAHAHAHA… sudah-sudah kasihan Madara tuh babak belur, _sweety_ ," lerai Hashirama sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu mereka berdua. ' _sweety?'_ gumam Madara dalam hati. Madara masih saja menyembunyikan tampang kecemburuannya pada Hashirama. Sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol, "Huh… tuh dengerin suamimu tuh."

Tak berapa lama, Yugao pun datang. "Ada apa ya ini, Hashirama sama, Mito sama?" sambil membantu Madara berdiri. "Ah, mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya Yugao," jawab Hashirama. Mito memandangi tangan Yugao yang melingkar di tangan Madara. Madara melihat tatapan Mito tersebut, dia tau itu mengarah ke tangannya. Madara mencoba melepaskan tangan Yugao itu. "Padahal mereka sudah dewasa, masih saja bertengkar ya," Hashirama terus berkata. Dan dua bogem mendarat ke kepala Hashirama dari Madara dan Mito.

T o ang. . . T o ang. . .

"Ahahah… sudah-sudah," kata Yugao sungkan untuk melerai mereka bertiga. "Hey kak, ada apa sih?" kata Tobirama yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tobirama," _Zungg…_ kata Hashirama murung _(seperti sifat dia biasanya)_ sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol dua. "Yugao, kemarilah," ajak Tobirama untuk menyelamatkan Yugao. "T-ta-tapi," belum selesai bicara Tobirama menarik tangannya. Madara melihatinya saja.

To ang . . .

"TEME… kenapa kau juga memukulku, Madara?" Hashirama menonjok kepala Madara. "SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA!" bentak Mito sambil menonjok keduanya.

"Mereka kalau sudah seperti itu tidak bisa berhenti, makanya kamu aku selamatkan." Kata Tobirama dari kejauhan. "Tapi, Madara sama?" khawatir Yugao. "Kenapa Madara? Sudah tidak usah dipedulikan dia lagi." Tobirama tau Madara orang yang hanya mempermainkan hati perempuan saja, makanya dia berkata seperti itu ke Yugao. "Mau aku antar pulang?" kata Tobirama. "No, thanks Tobirama sama."

Dan memang benar, Hashirama Madara Mito masih berkelahi seperti itu terus sampai acara usai.

.

.

.

 **Masih ada chapter ke 4**

 **Mohon review jika ada kesalahan. Follow atau favoritkan cerita ane, senpai :D**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	4. It's Warm but It's Cold

**Chapter 4, here we go. WARNING: HARD LEMON!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh… akhirnya selesai juga ya acaranya," kata Hashirama sambil meregahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Hei, cepat mandi sana," kata Mito yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbungkuskan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hashirama menoleh ke istrinya itu dan hanya memandanginya. Hashiramapun memutuskan untuk mendatangi istrinya yang sedang mencari-cari baju di lemari. Dan dari belakang, Hashirama memeluknya dan mencium leher belakangnya. "Ahh…" teriak Mito kaget. Hashirama terus menciuminya. Tangannya mulai menjelajah ke tubuh Mito. Tangan kanannya turun ke kedua gunung Mito yang ditutupi tangannya dan yang tangan kiri turun ke bagian belakang Mito. Hashirama menggenggam tangan Mito yang sedang memegang handuk agar tidak lepas. Lalu Hashirama menurunkan tangannya, dan seketika handuk itu lepas dan Mito tak berpakaian sehelai benang pun. Hashirama membalikkan badan Mito, "Come on, baby, you're my wife now."

Mito pun tersenyum dan mencium Hashirama dengan liar. Hashirama tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya itu, dan membalas ciuman liar itu dengan yang lebih liar. Lidah Hashirama dimasukkan ke mulut Mito. Mito mengemutnya seperti layaknya lollipop, memaju-mundurkan gerakkannya. Layaknya mulutnya adalah sebuah lubang. Mereka keduanya meluat bibir lawannya. Tangan Hashirama yang dari tadi meremasi buah dada dan bokong Mito itu membuat keduanya semakin terangsang.

Hashirama mengajak pindah ke kasur tetapi mulut keduanya masih saling berciuman. Hashirama merebahkan Mito di tempat tidur, yang membuat rambut Mito yang dililit oleh handuk terlepas dan terurai basah. Dari atas, Hashirama yang masih berdiri melihati istrinya dengan senyuman bahagia. Dan Mito pun telentang dan telanjang dengan memasang senyum menggoda ke suaminya itu. Hashirama makin bergairah melihat seperti itu. Dia buka sendiri kaos yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dan celananya.

Perlahan ia naik ke kasur dan mendekati Mito. Mito melihat kemaluan Hashirama dengan senyum yang nakal. Hashirama mengetahui pandangan itu tertuju. Dan ia pun memajukan miliknya ke mulut istrinya itu. Perlahan ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Tangan Hashirama berpegangan tiang kasur, tangan Mito mengambil sebagian rambut panjang merah basahnya untuk melilitkannya ke kemaluan Hashirama. Rasa hagat ujung kemaluan Hashirama yang berada di mulut Mito ditambah rasa dingin basah rambut Mito yang terlilit di pangkal kemaluannya membuat rasa campur aduk yang dirasakan Hashirama. Hashirama makin lama mempercepat temponya, sampai Mito sempat berdesah lirih. Mendengar desahan tersebut itulah yang membuat Hashirama semakin menjadi-jadi. Hashirama mempercepat temponya lagi dan lagi. Desahan Mito semakin keras.

Lalu Mito melepas ulumannya itu, tak kuat melanjutkan karena kemaluan Hashirama memenuhi mulutnya. Hashirama sedikit mundur untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mito. Ia mencium keningnya, lalu pipi dan lalu turun ke lehernya. Ia terus mencium dan menghisap sampai muncul tanda merah di leher istrinya. Dia terus menurunkan ciumannya ke dua buah gunung istrinya. Dia menjilati puting istrinya yang membuat istrinya mendesah keras, "Ahhh… Hashirama." Ciuman tersebut makin menurun lagi hingga ke vagina Mito. So, Hashirama does an oral sex. Dia menjilati vagina istrinya itu. Dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vaginanya. Dia memaju mundurkan lidahnya. Makin lama makin cepat dan desahan Mito mulai menjadi-jadi. "Ahhhh…Hashiramaaa…" setelah vagina tersebut sudah cukup basah, Hashirama mengganti lidahnya dengan dua jarinya. Tangan kirinya sambil meremas buah dada kiri istrinya. Gerakan maju mundur jari Hashirama makin lama makin cepat dan menambah jumlah jari yang dimasukkan di vagina istrinya. "Ahh ahh.."

Tidak kuat lagi menahan nafsunya to fuck his wife, jadi Hashirama menyudahi jarinya yang ada di vagina. "Time for Hashirama junior, baby," kata Hashirama sambil mengumbar senyum dan memasukkan kemaluannya di vagina istrinya. Satu hentakan, Mito menjerit kesakitan. Ternyata Mito masih tersegel, dan setelah Hashirama memasukinya, hilang sudah keperawanan tersebut. Hashirama sebenarnya merasa kasihan melihat Mito kesakitan seperti ini, tapi nafsunya menguasainya saat ini.

"It's okay, honey, it will be fun," katanya sambil tertawa geli. "Go on, Hashirama," pinta Mito yang juga merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara tersebut. Dan Hashirama pun mempercepat temponya, membuat Mito mendesah lagi dan lagi , "HAAAHHSHIIRAAAMAAAHHH….. AHhH…"

Hashirama sangat senang mendengar desahan tersebut dan dia tambah semangat menambah laju temponya. Rasa sakit bercampur kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu yang dirasakan oleh Mito saat ini. Hashirama juga merasa sedikit kesakitan karena dinding vagina Mito yang seperti meremas-remas kemaluannya dari dalam. Tangan Hashirama yang dari tadi meremas-remas buah dada yang menjuntai besar milik istrinya itu makin lama makin mengeras karena sangat bergairah. Keduanya saling menikmati kenikmatan tersebut.

Hashirama mempunyai darah clan Senju yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang sangat kuat. Dan juga Mito dari clan Uzumaki yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh bertahan yang sangat kuat seperti kecoa. Meskipun Hashirama telah bersetubuh selama dua puluh menit, keduanya masih saling kuat untuk terus lanjut. Hashirama terus meningkatkan temponya lagi dan lagi dan semakin lama nyeri di kemaluan Hashirama yang tersuntuk-suntuk di vagina Mito. "AHHH…HAAHHSHIRAMAHH…" desahan tersebut terdegar sangat syahdu di kuping Hashirama.

"MIITOOO.. Ahh..there is something I want to tell you," katanya tergagap karena dibarengi dengan desahannya. "Apaa sayangg.."

"Aku maa-" belum selesai berbicara, cairan Hashirama dan Mito pun bersama-sama keluar. Membuat vagina Mito terpenuhi oleh cairan dari keduanya hingga keluar. Dan berhenti sudah semuanya. Hashirama lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya. Keduanya ngos-ngosan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya mengatur nafasnya agar kembali seperti normal. Keduanya sangat lelah. Hashirama memiringkan badannya untuk melihat wajah istrinya itu. Mata bertemu mata, rona bahagia tersinar dari keduanya. Hashirama pun memeluk istrinya yang tersenyum senang itu. "I love you, my Mito," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening istrinya. "I love you too, my Hashirama." Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Huh… Pestanya lengkap banget ya rasanya. Apalagi ada Madara, jadi rame semuanya," kata Hashirama sambil mengelus-elus rambut panjang Mito yang didekapnya. Mito tersenyum blushing, "Haha… Madara baka," katanya sambil mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Dia payah banget kalo dansa."

"GAHAHAHA… yah begitulah sahabatku itu," tawa Hashirama. "Kemarin malam saja waktu pesta bujang, dia ngajakin judi ehhh dia menang terus malah. Sialan tuh Madara. GAHAHAHA…" tawanya terus terkoar. Mito ikut tertawa kecil melihat suaminya tertawa itu sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Hashirama.

"Tapi dia tadi pagi kelihatan mabuk berat, ya kan?"

"Ohh soal itu. Iya, baka memangan orang itu. GAHAHAHAH…. Dia menang terus soalnya. Minum terus deh jadinya. Kemarin dia malah mau telfon wanita bayaran untuk datang di pesta bujang. Tapi yah Tobirama selalu menggagalkannya. Dia ngusir tuh wanita itu waktu di depan pintu. Dan Madara yang udah mabuk berat, mau nonjok adikku malah kelimpungan sendiri, GAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Hashirama terus menggelegar.

Dalam hati Mito sedih merasakan Madara seperti itu, "Bukannya dia sudah punya pacar? Yang di ajak di pernikahan tadi," kata Mito dengan menyembunyikan raut kecewa dan sedih di wajahnya. "Oh gadis berambut ungu tadi, umm… Yugao?"

"Ya, yang berambut ungu tadi."

"Menurutku sih itu bukan pacarnya. Dia malah dibawa pergi oleh adikku tadi. Yahh… Madara ya Madara, orangnya gitu." Mito hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan Hashirama tadi.

"So, can we start again?" kata Hashirama yang menciumi leher istrinya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya di atas Mito. Mito mencoba menghilangkan semua ingatannya tentang Madara satu malam saja untuk bersikap baik pada suaminya. Mito terseyum manja, "Yes, baby."

Dan mereka berdua memulai aksinya lagi dan lagi sampai mereka berdua benar-benar lelah dan tidur bersama sampai pagi hari.

.

.

.

 **So, this is it. Chapter 4 is done.**

 **This is my first time to write something like this, gomen kalo ceritanya gaje atau apalah :D**

 **Masih ada niat nglanjutin chapter berikutnya, ditunggu aja ya, senpai**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	5. Ain't It Fun

**NOTE: umur Sakura di sini beda tipis lah sama Madara, beda lima tahun. Urutan umurnya Naruto dkk beda dua tahun sama para Sensei, Shisui, Akatsuki members. Para Sensei, Akatsuki members beda satu tahun dengan MinaKushi, FugaMiko, pokoknya para ibu bapak angkatannya Naruto. Dan para bapak ibu Naruto dkk beda setahun sama Tobirama, Izuna, Orochimaru, Jiraiya. Dan Tobirama, Izuna itu beda setahun sama MadaMitoHashi. Kira-kira gitu penggambarannya :D**

.

.

"Jadi, kamu mau pergi?" kata Sakura yang baru bangun dan memandangi Madara yang sedang berpakaian. Madara menoleh, "Umm… Yeah," sambil menaikkan resletingnya. Madara memungut kemejanya yang ada di lantai. "Tapi ini masih pagi-pagi sekali," kata Sakura sambil akan membuka selimutnya dan membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

Madara berjalan menghampirinya sambil terus mengancingkan kemejanya. Ditarik ke atas selimutnya oleh Madara untuk menutupinya, "Sasuke akan tau kalau aku di sini terus, Sakura," katanya manis menatap kedua mata emerald itu. Sempat mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Madara untuknya, tapi Sakura menurunkan selimut itu kembali, membuat buah dadanya sekarang terlihat jelas keduanya. Madara melihatinya dan beralih ke mata emerald lagi, "Lain kali aku akan datang lagi," kecupan manis menempel di bibir Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tangannya yang menarik tangan Madara untuk memegang tubuhnya.

Madara menghentikan ciumannya itu lalu pergi. Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya kini hanya seorang diri di kamarnya sekarang. Dan dia membuka matanya perlahan. Madara sudah tiada.

Mentari perlahan menyinari bumi. Madara yang duduk diatas patung Hashirama terkena sinar matahari terlebih dulu ketimbang bangunan-bangunan desa yang ada di bawahnya. Madara menutup matanya sambil merasakan rasa hangat sinar matahari di pagi hari tersebut. Sepi suasana desa di pagi hari. Suara kicauan burung bersautan yang menambah kesyahduan di pagi hari terasa sedikit menenangkan hati Madara.

Dua jam berlalu. Penduduk desa mulai keluar rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Madara yang masih di atas patung hanya melihati semuanya dengan tenang.

Seratus meter dari Madara berada, dia melihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah untuk berpamitan kepada wanita berambut biru, dan lalu mereka berciuman. "Fufufu… there you are," gumam Madara sendiri.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, pria berambut merah tersebut menyudahi ciumannya dan menoleh ke orang yang melihatinya itu. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," katanya pada gadis berambut biru di hadapannya. Dan dia mulai mendatangi Madara yang ada di atas patung. "Madara," sapanya.

"Nagato," sapa Madara balik. Nagato membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, protes ke Madara, tapi dia masih bingung mengatur semuanya dalam satu kalimat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" katanya akhirnya. "Oh, memandangi desaku ini di pagi hari. Lalu-" belum selesai berbicara, terpotong oleh Nagato, "Uh.. so, did you see that?"

Madara mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Nagato tersebut. "Ohh.. ya aku paham. Yeah I saw you," kata Madara santai dan berterus terang. Ekspresi Nagato seperti _'Shit! Damn it'_. Madara melihat ekspresinya, lalu tertawa, "HAHAHA… Easy boy. Aku tidak akan mengadu ke Yahiko."

Ekspresi wajah Nagato sekarang menjadi tenang, "Huh, thanks man."

"Ah, tak usah berterima kasih. Biasa sajalah," kata Madara tenang. Nagato membalasnya dengan senyuman tawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini, Madara?" kata Nagato sambil duduk di samping Madara.

"Yah, tadi sehabis dari rumah Haruno aku tak tau harus kemana, makanya aku kesini."

"Haruno? Sakura ya?"

"Iya. Tadi malam aku bersamanya," kata Madara tanpa dosa.

"Hah? Jangan bilang kalo kau-" kata Nagato terpotong karena Madara sudah mengangguk. "Wahh gila kau! Dia lebih muda darimu kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Dia ku ajak mau saja. Umhh… dia berteriak terus ketika aku memasukannya, dan payudaranya itu kenyal sekali membuat ingin terus menjilatinya dan meremasinya," kata Madara santai sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Dude!" kata Nagato menyudahi. "Tapi dia bukannya sudah punya Sasuke?" Tanya Nagato yang masih kebingungan.

"Memang, tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli," katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana rasanya si gadis berambut biru itu, uh… Konan."

Pupil mata rinnegan Nagato mengecil karena sontak mendengar perkataan Madara, "Huh? Nani?" katanya tergagap.

"Enak bukan? Apakah dia juga berteriak semalaman? HAHAHA…" kata Madara nakal. Nagato blushing. "Anyway, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Amegakure?"

"Oh soal itu karena besok sekalian berangkat bersama Hokage dan para Kage lainnya," katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya seperti Madara.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Besok ada pertemuan para kelima Kage beserta pemimpin di Negara-negara kecil. Katanya akan dibentuk aliansi baru, seperti Amegakure akan bergabung dengan Suna atau Konoha atau Negara besar lainnya, atau tetap berdiri sendiri."

"Oh, jadi begitu," kata Madara sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Njaa.. Aku pergi dulu, Nagato," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang ke rumah mungkin, atau masih mampir-mampir kemanapun," kata Madara sambil terus seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mampir? Jangan-jangan-" Nagato bangkit untuk duduk melihati Madara.

"HAHAHA… tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengadu ke Yahiko," kata Madara yang sudah di kejauhan.

Nagato hanya memasang facepalm, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, huh dasar Madara! Wanita dianggap mainan saja."

.

.

.

 **akhirnya chapter 5 selesai. next ada chapter 6**

 **Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai.**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


	6. Feel This Way

Keesokan harinya.

Suasana desa ramai seperti biasanya. Terlebih Hashirama sang Hokage akan pergi ke Amegakure yang berangkat bersama ninja Amegakure seperti Yahiko, Nagato, Konan. Hashirama berjalan dengan Izuna dan Kakashi di sampingnya disusul oleh para ninja Amegakure dibelakang mereka.

Tiba di gerbang desa, Madara muncul di hadapan Hashirama. "Yo, kau tidak memberitahuku kalo kau akan pergi, Hashirama." Rombongan berhenti karena ada Madara di depan. "GAHAHA... Aku sudah mengabarimu, Madara. Kau saja yang sibuk dengan gadis-gadismu," ejek Hashirama. Semua rombongan menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Hashirama barusan. Madara menyipitkan mata melirik semua orang. _"Sialan kau Hashiramaa! Berkata seperti itu di depan publik,"_ gumam Madara dalam hati.

"TEME! Aku sibuk mengurus misi untuk para Anbu tau! Alibi Madara. Hashirama tertawa makin keras mendengarnya. Membuat Madara semakin naik darah. "TEMEEE!" kata Madara kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haa, sudah-sudah," kata Izuna untuk melerai keduanya. "Kakak, kakak yang kemarin kemana aja? Dari dua hari yang lalu saja tidak pulang ke rumah," omel Izuna. Hashirama makin ngakak mendengarnya. Para ninja lainnya masih menguatkan diri untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Huh? Anu.. Kakak lagi di markas para Anbu, Izuna," Madara terus berbohong. Tawa Hashirama menjadi-jadi. "Sudahlah Madara, GAHAHAHA... kau tampak payah kalau sedang berbohong seperti itu," kata Hashirama yang masih tertawa lepas.

"Teme! Kau tidak mengajakku pergi ke pertemuan ini, ya?!" kata Madara kesal.

"Aku sudah ke rumahmu kemarin tapi kau tak ada di rumah. Aku sebenarnya akan mengajakmu untuk menjadi penasihatku untuk acara pertemuan hari ini. Tapi karena kau tidak ada, jadi laporannya diganti menjadi adikmu." Hashirama berdehem, "Oiya, apalagi katanya kau sibuk mengatur misi untuk para Anbu kan?" lanjut Hashirama. Madara menyipitkan matanya, "Haahh... Iyaya," Madara tampak payah karena lupa perkataannya tadi. Hashirama tertawa lagi.

"Yosh, kami pergi dulu, Madara," kata Hashirama sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauhi desa.

-0-

Malam hari di desa Konohagakure. Dingin dan sepi menyelimuti malam yang berawan ini. Madara yang masih luntang-luntung berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan, tampak selalu didatangi gadis-gadis yang pernah bersamanya. "Madara sama, uhh anu, kau punya waktu luang sekarang? Aku memasak tadi sore, khusus untukmu. Mau mampir sebentar ke rumahku?" kata gadis berambut hijau orange. Ini telah yang ke tiga kalinya dia didatangi gadis-gadis yang menanyainya kurang lebih seperti ini. Madara menyunggingkan senyuman, "Uh... Maaf ya, um.." mencoba mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Iwa. Iwa Kunoichi, Madara," ucapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Madara melihatinya dan tersenyum, "Iwa. Maaf ya, Iwa. Aku lagi ada misi," katanya berbohong. Iwa pun jadi murung cemberut menanggapi jawaban dari Madara. "Lain kali ya, Iwa," kata Madara dengan manis yang membuat Iwa meleleh melihatnya dan menuruti apa yang dikata Madara. Lalu Madara pergi meninggalkannya.

Paras yang tampan, tubuh yang aduhai memang pas untuk Madara. Tak salah, itu semua yang membuat para gadis sampai mengemis menginginkan dia. Tapi malah dia ngegantung hubungannya dengan para gadis. Hanya menyetubuhinya sekali, memberi harapan palsu, dan tak mau tanggung jawab untuk tetap bersama mereka. Karena memang tak ada rasa cinta untuk mereka. Hanya satu orang yang ada di hati Madara, tapi dia sudah ada yang memilikinya, dan Madara tak bisa menyentuhnya ataupun memilikinya.

-0-

Mito yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba angin malam yang dingin masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat jendela yang terbuka itu. Dia melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang ada di kegelapan.

 _Deg deg. . ._

"M-Madara? Is that you?" kata Mito mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mito," panggil Madara dengan lembut. "Yeah, um Madara, ada apa malam-malam kemari?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Mito." Mito berdehem, "Sorry?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Dan apa itu, Madara?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Mito Uzumaki," kata Madara yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Mito tersontak dan diam mendengar perkataan Madara. "Aku tau kau mencintai Hashirama sahabatku. Dan aku sebenarnya tak pantas mengatakan ini padamu," kata Madara berkelanjutan. Mito masih berdiam diri, dan mengakhiri pandangannya dengan Madara. Dia melihat ke bawah, seperti menyembunyikan tatapannya pada Madara.

"Maafkan aku, Mito. Maafkan jika aku mencintaimu," Madara terus berbicara. "Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya, tidak, dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu dan kau pasti bahagia bersamanya, bersama orang yang kau cintai." Mito masih diam dan tak mau menatap Madara. "Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kukataka-" ucapannya terpotong.

"Kenapa?" kata Mito akhirnya. "Uhh eee..." Madara tergagap.

"Kenapa kamu baru mengatakannya?" air mata menetes di pipi Mito. Matanya kini berani menatap Madara lagi. Menatapnya untuk mencari jawaban dari Madara. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau baru mengatakannya," omel Mito sambil tersedu-sedu. Madara tak tega melihat Mito menangis seperti itu, dan itu pertama kalinya Madara melihat Mito menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan penuh cinta yang bercampur dengan kecewa.

"Aku menantimu dari dulu. Tapi kau?! Kau malah asik bermain dengan gadis-gadismu. Kau seperti anak kecil! Kau tak pernah serius untuk menjalin hubungan. Dan disaat itu, kupikir bahwa kau tak mengerti rasa cinta, dan kupikir, oh Tuhan... Kenapa aku dulu juga sempat menginginkan cinta darimu." Air matanya terus membasahi pipinya. "Aku berharap cintaku berbalas darimu. Tiap hari kita bertengkar, aku menikmatinya selalu. Karena dari situ aku bisa dekat denganmu. Menasihatimu agar selalu berbuat baik, walaupun aku bukan kekasihmu." Mito menutup wajahnya karena dia tak kuat memperlihatkan tangisannya di depan orang yang ia cintai itu. Dia tak mau Madara mengetahui kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Tapi setelah apa yang ia katakan padanya, luka di hati itu sedikit melegakan. Seperti keluar dengan bebasnya meninggalkan lubang hati.

Madara perlahan berjalan menghampiri Mito. Tangannya menyetuh lembut kedua tangan Mito, "Ssshhhh... Jangan menangis," kata Madara dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu, Mit-"

"You should be! Seandainya kau mengatakan itu dari dua bulan yang lalu, disaat Hashirama melamarku, tapi kau... Kau bahkan tak ada di sini," bentak Mito memotong pembicaraan Madara. "Disaat itu aku berani nekad untuk ke rumahmu dan mengatakan semua isi perasaanku padamu, tapi yang ada hanya gadis berambut pirang yang ada di kamarmu. Dia bilang dia adalah kekasihmu yang membantumu membersihkan rumahmu selagi kau tak ada. Dan dari situ, putus semua perasaanku. I got nothing. Lalu Hashirama yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan tawa, walaupun aku ikut tertawa namun palsu," tangisnya tersedu-sedu.

Madara menyesal dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia tak ingin Mito terus menangis seperti ini. "Sshhhh Mito ssshhh... Maafkan aku, Mito," katanya dengan lembut dengan memegang kedua tangan Mito yang masih menutupi wajahnya itu. Diturunkanlah kedua tangan Mito oleh Madara. "Ssshhh..." tangan Madara dengan lembut mengusap air mata di pipi Mito.

Dan Madara menghentikan genjutsunya.

.

.

.

 **Weittsss masih ada chapter 7. Ditunggu aja ya**

 **Please comment/review/like/rate/favorite this if you like it. Thank you for reading, senpai.**

 **Tobi is a good boy**


End file.
